Strange Relation
by Ical de Muffin
Summary: Tiba-tiba, aku merasa rapuh namun juga kuat. Mungkin karena kehangatan jemarinya. Atau mungkin karena ia telah menghilangkan tanda kutip dari relasi ganjil kami./Mind R&R?/UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**Strange Relation**

.

.

Disclaimer : I'm not Vocaloid owner

.

Warning: Typo(s), disagree genre or rated, cliché story(maybe), and their friends

.

Luka x Kaito

**Chapter 1 : Friend**

Ini adalah hubungan terganjil yang pernah kumiliki setelah hubunganku dengan keluargaku.

Aku.

Kaito.

Dan kesunyian di antara kami.

Kami tidak saling mengenal. Oh, mungkin tepatnya tidak benar-benar saling mengenal. Karena, setidaknya kami saling mengetahui nama masing-masing.

Aku, Kaito, dan sunyi yang menemani.

Tidak ada yang lain. Tidak ada yang lain selain kami. Dan kami sangat akrab dengan hal itu. Berdua dalam sunyi.

Kalian bingung? Aku kira iya. Mungkin aku harus menjelaskannya dari awal. Dari benang kusut ini bermula.

Coba kuingat. Kalau tidak salah, saat itu musim semi. Dan kala itu, aku baru saja menanggalkan seragam SMP-ku dan bermetamorfosis menjadi seorang siswi SMA. Walau, aku tidak berubah seutuhnya. Aku tetap menjadi Luka Megurine yang pendiam dan datar serta masih setia dengan kacamatanya yang berbingkai tebal. Dan aku masih mencintai buku.

Aku masih ingat rupa Kaito kala itu. Tinggi dengan rambut birunya yang mencolok. Ia juga memakai kacamata berbingkai tebal yang sangat lensanya sudah sangat buram.

Pertemuan pertama kami terjadi saat upacara murid baru. Kami saling duduk bersebelahan. Saat itu, kami tidak saling berkata-kata. Kami diam dalam sunyi.. Aku bersyukur dia bukan jenis manusia berisik yang tak sungkan melontarkan pertanyaan pada orang asing.

Pertemuan kedua kami terjadi di perpustakaan. Saat itu aku sedang duduk manis membaca buku di salah satu meja yang letaknya lebih terpencil dibanding meja lain dan terhalangi lemari. Aku tidak suka berbagi tempat dengan orang lain.

Lalu dia datang.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" ia bertanya dengan suaranya yang dalam dan berat. Jenis suara para orang bijak. Dan aku menyukainya. Karena, ini bukan suara berfrekuensi tinggi yang mampu memecahkan kaca.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku.

Ingat? Aku tidak suka berbagi tempat dengan orang lain. Walaupun aku cukup menyukai suara orang ini, aku tetap tidak suka berbagi tempat dengan orang lain. Dan memang biasanya tidak ada yang mau satu meja denganku di perpustakaan maupun kantin. Mereka tidak suka auraku yang dingin dan wajahku yang datar tanpa emosi.

"Karena, meja di sebelah sana berisi manusia-manusia berisik. Dan aku penganut moto 'diam itu emas'."

Alasan yang bagus.

"Silahkan," kataku datar.

Lalu dia duduk di hadapanku. Kesunyian langsung menerpa. Dan aku sangat menikmati hal itu. Kesunyian. Hal mewah yang tidak pernah bisa kudapatkan dengan mudah.

Aku, Kaito, dan senyap yang menyelimuti. Hanya kami. Dan kami segera akrab dengan hal itu.

Hubungan yang ganjil itu pun dimulai.

* * *

Sejak hari dimana aku mempersilahkannya duduk semeja denganku di perpustakaan, dia selalu duduk di sana. Kadang, aku terkejut dia sudah duduk di sana sebelum aku tiba. Kami memang tidak sekelas. Dan aku juga tidak mengetahui namanya kala itu.

Aku ingat, dia selalu membaca buku-buku tebal yang tidak pernah disentuh orang lain. Tentang listrik, politik, nuklir atau tema sulit lainnya. Sedangkan aku memilih tema yang lebih 'ringan' seperti psikologi manusia.

Tapi ada satu tema yang sama-sama kami sukai, sejarah. Walau kami tidak pernah mengobrol, aku tahu hal itu.

Yah, kami tidak pernah mengobrol. Menyapa pun tidak pernah. Kami hanya datang, mengambil buku di rak, lalu duduk. Selalu seperti itu. Kebiasaan monoton yang kusukai.

Seperti ada perjanjian tidak terlihat di antara kami yang mengatur semuanya.

Tapi, entah kenapa tidak ada orang lain yang ingin duduk di meja itu selain aku dan dia. Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi, itu membuat hubungan dua-orang -semeja-di-perpustakaan kami yang aneh makin jelas.

Dan hubungan yang aneh itu berlanjut hingga satu bulan lamanya. Karena, hubungan kami naik satu tingkat menjadi dua-orang-semeja-di-perpustakaan-dan-di-kantin.

Yah, tentunya aku ingat kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi.

Saat itu, aku memutuskan untuk tidak akan lagi membawa bekal karena aku telah yakin masakanku benar-benar lebih dari sekadar racun. Dan aku juga tidak bisa bergantung pada ibuku. Karena seperti yang kubilang di awal, aku memiliki hubungan yang aneh dengan keluargaku.

Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk makan di kantin selama aku bersekolah di SMA tempatku bersekolah. Tapi, ternyata makan di kantin adalah keputusan terburuk yang pernah kuambil.

Kantin seperti medan perang. Semua orang berlomba siapa cepat memesan. Meja-meja pun penuh. Aku ingin membeli roti, tapi sudah habis. Yang bisa kupesan hanya semangkuk ramen panas.

Aku bingung mencari tempat duduk. Semua penuh. Kecuali-

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

Seperti _de javu_. Hanya saja yang bertanya adalah aku.

Lelaki biru itu mendongak. "Kenapa?" Lagi-lagi pertanyaan yang persis sama.

"Karena-"

"Silahkan duduk," ujarnya memotong alasanku. Aku langsung duduk di hadapannya Aku malas bertanya kenapa dia mempersilahkanku duduk.

Aku pun mulai makan. Dia juga melanjutkan makannya. Sunyi. Lagi.

Lalu kejadian itu terjadi setiap hari. Kami duduk semeja di kantin. Dia seperti menyediakan kursi di hadapannya untukku karena tidak ada yang pernah mengisinya. Kadang, jika ia telat datang ke kantin aku yang mengisi tempatnya lebih dulu. Selalu seperti itu. Tempat yang sama. Waktu yang sama.

Dan hubungan yang aneh itu berlanjut hingga setengah tahun lamanya. Karena, hubungan kami naik satu tingkat menjadi dua-orang-semeja-di-perpustakaan-dan-di-kantin-yan g-digosipkan.

Benar. Kami menjadi target gosip yang menarik. Dua orang _nerd_ yang selalu bersama di kantin dan perpustakaan sebenarnya bukan obrolan yang menarik. Tapi, ternyata lebih dari sekadar _nerd_. Dia ternyata memiliki wajah tampan. Aku baru tahu setelah dia mengganti kacamatanya dengan lensa kontak.

Gosip itu pun makin memanas ketika Miku dan Rin, dua primadona sekolah diketahui bersaing memperebutkan Kaito. Dan aku dianggap sebagai hama bagi mereka.

Aw. Menyakitkan.

Tapi, aku dan Kaito tidak terpengaruh gosip itu. Kami tetap duduk semeja di perpustakaan dan di kantin walau dua pengganggu itu sering sekali merecoki kesunyian di antara kami.

Mereka bertanya tentang apa yang Kaito baca dan kenapa aku masih duduk semeja dengannya sambil melirik tajam ke arahku. Aku hanya diam dan tidak bergeming. Aku tidak mau pindah. Sulit menemukan meja yang tepat dan teman semeja yang memiliki moto yang sama. Apalagi, kalau aku pindah berarti makin membenarkan gosip itu.

Kaito awalnya diam saja. Tapi, kukira dia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Karena siang itu, dia marah. Benar-benar marah.

"Bisakah kalian diam ?! Ini perpustakaan," katanya marah," aku dan Megurine-_san _tidak bisa konsentrasi kalau kalian masih di sini dan berisik seperti ini! Sebaiknya kalian keluar! Keluar sekarang!"

Miku dan Rin yang ketakutan segera pergi. Aku hanya ternganga. Dia tahu namaku. Berarti kami sudah menjadi dua-orang-semeja-di-perpustakaan-dan-di-kantin-yan g-digosipkan-dan-tahu-nama-masing-masing. Hubungan aneh kami makin tinggi tingkatannya.

"Harusnya aku tidak mengganti kacamataku," keluh Kaito.

"Tidak apa. Lensa kontak itu lebih cocok denganmu daripada kacamata buram itu," kataku padanya.

"Kau berbicara padaku?" Dia menatapku tidak percaya. Sesungguhnya aku juga tidak percaya bisa berbicara padanya.

"Ya," jawabku datar.

"Kukira kau tidak suka berbicara."

"Kau juga, kan? Bukankah motomu diam itu emas?"

"Aku hanya tidak suka bebicara tentang hal tak berguna. Ngomong-ngomong, ini obrolan pertama kita," katanya mengingatkan," kita belum berkenalan."

"Kau sudah tahu namaku. Dan aku sudah tahu namamu."

"Hanya sebagai formalitas. Namaku Shion Kaito," dia mengulurkan tangan,"salam kenal."

Aku menyambut tangannya."Megurine Luka."

Hubungan kami naik satu tingkat lagi. Kami sekarang 'teman'.

The End (?)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

Setelah _editing_ yang cukup lama dan perubahan di sana sini akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2. Yey!

Sedikit ngedongeng. Tentang The End(?) di chapter 1 harusnya memang benar-benar _the end_. Karena sebenarnya cerita ini mau saya buat tiap chapter nggak berhubungan namun tetap mengusung tema relasi ganjil. Tapi saya pikir-pikir cerita ini bakal seru kalau diterusin dan ada yang nge-review kayak gitu juga. Jadi…TADAA!

.

**Strange Relation**

.

.

Disclaimer : I'm not Vocaloid owner

.

Warning: Typo(s), disagree genre or rated, discordant sentence(s) , and their friends

.

Luka x Kaito

Chapter 2: The Warmth from Your Finger

Jadi, hubungan ganjil kami naik satu tingkat lagi. Kami sekarang 'teman'. Walau begitu, tidak ada perubahan yang signifikan di antara kami.

Tetap aku, Kaito, dan senyap.

Tapi kabar baiknya, kami sudah mulai menyapa ketika bertemu. Di lorong, kantin, loker sepatu, ruang guru, dan tentu saja perpustakaan.

Kabar buruknya, itu hanya sebuah sapaan. Kalian mengerti? Sebuah sapaan hanya sekadar sapaan jika tidak ada perasaan di sana. Dan aku merasa, sapaan Kaito tidak memiliki perasaan yang kubutuhkan. Tidak ada kehangatan yang kucari untuk mencairkan hatiku yang terlanjur membeku ini. .

Tapi lucunya, aku selalu merindukan sapaannya yang kosong itu. Ada saat dimana aku selalu mengulang memori dimana ia menyapaku dengan suaranya yang khas. Dalam dan berat. Suara orang bijak - aku menyebutnya.

Aku juga menyadari, ia selalu menunggu aku membalas sapaannya. Walaupun, aku membalas sapaannya dengan cara yang tidak jauh beda dengannya. Tapi, kurasa ia cukup puas. Karena, kulihat ia sedikit mengangkat sudut bibirnya. Dan itu terlihat manis di mataku.

Dan satu hal yang kusadari lagi, frekuensi pertemuan kami meningkat akhir-akhir ini. Apakah ini kebetulan ataukah kami memang sering bertemu tapi aku tidak menyadarinya? Yah, aku bukan jenis manusia yang suka memperhatikan lingkungan sekitar. Karena, tidak ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatianku. Semua terasa sama bagiku. Semua abu-abu. Kecuali… dia.

"Hai."

Aku mendongak. Rambut biru dan lensa kacamata yang buram. Dia sudah mengganti lensa kontaknya sebulan lalu.

"Hai,"balasku datar. Dan kulihat sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat.

Dia duduk di kursi yang letaknya menghadapku. Lalu dia mulai membaca buku yang telah dia ambil sebelumnya. Buku bersampul kuning yang luar biasa tebal bertema ekonomi

Keadaan kembali hening. Keadaan yang awalnya kusuka dan kuanggap sebagai hal yang mewah namun sekarang kubenci setengah mati. Karena kini, keluargaku memakainya sebagai atmosfer utama dan menganggapya sebagai _background_ terindah untuk mengenang_nya_. Kau tahu, kan? Ini seperti saat seseorang melarangmu melakukan sesuatu tapi kau malah melakukannya.

Namun, bukan berarti aku ingin keramaian. Tidak. Aku hanya ingin sedikit suara. Sedikit. Tapi, apa yang bisa kuharapkan?

Aku dan Kaito. Moto yang sama. Dan kupikir, menyapa adalah hal terbaik yang dia punya sebagai teman.

Keadaan tidak akan pernah berubah.

.

.

.

Musim pun berganti. Udara menjadi terasa dingin. Sedingin ikatan yang kujalin dengan keluargaku.

Aku merapikan syal yang warnanya senada dengan seragam sekolahku. Tanganku yang telanjang kumasukkan ke dalam saku mantel, mengais kehangatan yang masih tertinggal di sana.

Kulihat orang-orang di sekitarku berlalu dengan cepat. Tidak seperti diriku yang berjalan dengan sangat lambat. Sungguh, aku tidak ingin cepat-cepat sampai di rumah. Aku tidak ingin bertemu sunyi hari ini.

Tapi, tetap saja. Aku tidak dapat berpaling dari waktu. Dan seiring langkah kakiku yang lambat, aku sampai.

Kutatap rumahku sebentar sebelum aku masuk. Rumah ini kelihatan dingin dan sepi. Padahal sampai dua bulan lalu, rumah ini selalu berisik di siang maupun malam hari. Selalu ada tawa kanak-kanak yang tiada henti. Selalu ada musik-musik merdu dari radio butut di ruang tamu. Selalu ada kehangatan. Walaupun, semua kehangatan itu bukan ditujukan padaku.

"Aku pulang," kataku pelan. Tidak ada yang menyahut. Aku memang tidak mengharapkan ada yang membalas salamku. Karena, memang tidak ada dan tidak akan pernah ada.

Aku melepaskan sepatu lalu menaruhnya di rak. Kulihat sepatu ibu tidak ada. Dia sedang pergi, seperti biasa. Aku tidak peduli.

Kulangkahkan kakiku ke dalam rumah. Sunyi. Mereka memasang _background_ itu lagi. Dan kali ini mereka menambah efek gelap. Kutekan saklar agar lampu menyala.

Dan saat gulita lenyap, kulihat ayahku serta tumpukan botol sakenya. Dia mabuk. Lagi. Kutatap dia dan kusadari betapa menyedihkannya pria tua yang kupanggil ayah ini.

"Apa yang kau lihat, heh?"

Oh, ayahku bangun. Aku dalam masalah. Dengan cepat aku berjalan menuju kamar. Membuka pintunya dan masuk.

"Anak kurang ajar! Hik. Bisa-bisanya kau tidak menghiraukanku… Kau memang bukan anakku… Dasar gadis jalang! Hik. Kau sama saja dengan ibumu!"

Dari balik pintu aku bisa mendengar ayahku mengumpat. Telingaku panas. Hatiku sakit. Aku benar-benar tidak dianggap olehnya. Bahkan dia menyebutku gadis jalang. Apa kesalahanku sehingga aku harus menerima gelar seperti itu darinya?

Kudengar langkah kakinya yang diseret menuju kamarku. Dengan terburu-buru, kukunci kamarku lalu kuganjal dengan meja. Tubuhku seakan memutar kenangan yang terpendam dua hari lalu. Saat tangan kotor ayahku mendarat di tubuhku dan meninggalkan bekas cantik di sana.

DUK! DUK! DUK!

"KELUAR! KELUAR KAU! Keluar dan kuhajar kau! Anak tak berguna!"

Ayah menggedor-gedor pintu kamarku. Aku takut. Sangat takut. Tubuhku gemetar. Tapi, apa yang bisa kulakukan? Aku hanya bisa bersembunyi di balik selimut menunggu keajaiban yang tidak akan muncul.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Ibuku pulang. Entah aku harus menyebutnya keajaiban atau bencana kedua.

"Anakmu berulah lagi," jawab ayahku ketus.

"Kau membuang-buang energimu dengan mengurusinya. Lebih baik kau bereskan saja botol-botol itu! Aku sudah muak melihatnya!"

Tidak. Ibuku menginjak ranjau.

"Muak? Bisa-bisanya kau bicara seperti itu. Kau… Mati saja sana!"

PLAKK!

Bom telah meledak.

"Lelaki kurang ajar! Harusnya aku tidak menikah denganmu!" teriak ibuku penuh amarah.

"Kalau begitu kita bercerai saja! Aku sudah muak melihat mukamu dan muka anakmu itu!"

"Baik. Kita bercerai!"

Ah, sudah seminggu ini mereka bicara tentang perceraian setiap kali bertengkar. Bahkan relasi yang paling suci pun tidak dapat menyatukan manusia secara abadi.

"Kau dengar itu, anak kurang ajar? Aku dan ibumu akan bercerai! Dan kali ini kami _benar-benar_ akan bercerai!"

Ya, aku dengar. Sangat jelas, Pak Tua. Sangat jelas. Sangat jelas sampai hatiku mati karenanya.

Tiba-tiba aku ingin menangis.

.

.

.

Harusnya pagi ini tidak terlalu dingin. Ramalan cuaca mengatakan demikian. Tapi, ramalan cuaca hanya berlaku di luar rumahku. Karena, rumahku sudah seperti Kutub Utara. Dingin tanpa celoteh para penguin.

Kami sebenarnya sarapan seperti biasa. Masih ayah, ibu, aku, dan adikku, Yuuma. Tapi, keheningan yang tercipta… bukan hal mewah yang selalu kurindu. Ini jenis sunyi yang diobral namun tidak ada yang menginginkannya.

Ayahku seperti melupakan kejadian kemarin dan bertingkah seperti biasa. Dia memang mabuk saat itu. Tapi, umpatannya itu, aku tidak lupa. Dan itu membuat hatiku makin dingin.

Ibuku pun berlaku seperti biasa. Mengabaikan kehadiranku dan berkonsentrasi dengan sarapannya.

Sedangkan Yuuma, dia hanya makan. Aku tahu, dia sebenarnya mengetahui pertengkaran ayah ibuku kemarin. Aku mendengar suara giginya yang beradu jika ia sedang takut. Dan dua bulan ini, dia selalu menggertakkan giginya karena pertengkaran orangtuaku yang makin sering.

Tapi, aku tidak peduli. Kami memang saling tidak mempedulikan. Hubungan kami memang hanya sebatas hubungan darah. Hanya itu. Walaupun orang lain berkata darah lebih kental dari air, aku ragu akan kekentalan hubungan di antara kami.

"Yuuma, kau ikut ayah atau ibu?" tanya ayah tiba-tiba.

Yuuma mendongak. Berpikir sejenak. "Memang ada apa?" tanyanya pura-pura.

"Ayah dan ibu akan bercerai,"tukas ibuku.

"Lagi? Kemarin dan minggu lalu kalian juga berkata seperti itu,"kata Yuuma menyembunyikan ketakutannya.

"Kali ini serius. Kami _benar-benar_ akan bercerai!"

"Oh. Kapan?"

"Secepatnya,"jawab ayahku lugas.

"Akan kupikirkan nanti. Bagaimana dengan Luka-_nee_?"

Aku tersentuh. Baru kali ini adikku bertanya tentangku.

"Gadis berengs*k itu? Kau tidak perlu mengurusinya. Dia bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri," kata ayahku kasar.

Hatiku sakit. Jika ibuku tidak menganggapku dengan mengabaikanku, ayahku tidak menganggapku dengan kata-kata kasarnya.

Aku merapikan piringku lalu cepat-cepat pergi ke sekolah.

"Sikap macam apa itu? Pergi tanpa pamit!"

Walaupun aku pamit, memangnya ada yang mau mendengarkan? Kenapa semua serba salah untukku?

Kadang, aku selalu berharap tidak lahir ke dunia.

Kehadiranku memang tidak pernah diharapkan oleh siapa pun. Aku selalu dianggap menyusahkan. Bahkan aku kini mengiyakan pendapat seseorang yang kubaca di sebuah situs.

_Anak pertama dan anak yang tidak diharapkan cuma beda tipis. _

Aku menggigit bibir. Menahan setiap emosi karena memang hanya itu yang bisa dan biasa kulakukan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kaito. Dia bertanya padaku.

"Kau berbicara padaku. Jarang sekali," kataku dengan nada sarkastis. Entah kenapa aku merasa kesal luar biasa. Padahal biasanya aku tidak menunjukkan emosi apa pun padanya.

"Aku hanya akan berbicara tentang apa yang penting," ujarnya.

"Penting," ulangku mengejek. "Seberapa penting aku ini?"

"Kalau kau tanyakan itu, aku tidak bisa menjawabnya. Tapi, aku merasa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dan kelihatan terbebani. Sebagai seorang teman, aku tidak bisa tidak mempedulikannya."

"Teman,"desahku pelan.

"Yah, kurasa hubungan kita memang tidak bisa dikatakan 'teman' seutuhnya. Kau juga menyadarinya, kan? Hubungan kita tidak lebih dari relasi ganjil yang tidak memiliki nama. Seseorang bisa menyebutnya 'teman'. Seseorang lagi bisa menyebutnya bukan."

Aku terdiam. Dia juga menyadarinya. Yah, aku memang berkata bahwa kami ini 'teman'. Tapi, sesungguhnya aku juga ragu akan hal itu.

"Tapi, aku ingin menyebutnya sebagai teman. Benar-benar teman, tanpa tanda kutip jika kau menulisnya. Karena itu, aku mencoba menjadi teman bagimu. Karena itu aku bertanya padamu sekarang."

Aku menelan ludah, menyadari ada keseriusan di nada suara Kaito. Sungguh, aku tidak suka nada suara ini. Begitu tinggi dan ada sesuatu yang tercekik di sana.

"Kenapa kau tidak melakukannya sejak dulu? Sejak kita berkenalan secara resmi."

"Aku mencoba, Megurine-_san_. Aku sudah mencoba. Tapi, aku hanya bisa menyapamu saja,"Kaito menjawab dengan nada muram,"Karena aku… takut. Aku-"

Aku menahan napas. Dia takut? Apa yang dia takutkan?

"-melihatmu sangat menikmati relasi ganjil ini. Aku takut merusaknya. Aku takut ketika aku mengajakmu bicara lebih dari sapaan kosong itu, kau akan meninggalkanku."

Ada jeda di sana. Ada canggung yang merayap.

"Ugh, kau membuatku mengatakan hal yang memalukan," kata Kaito sedikit frustasi. Ia menundukkan wajahnya.

"Benar. Itu memalukan. Dan aku tidak mengira kata-kata memalukan itu berasal darimu."

Dia makin menunduk.

"Tapi, itu kalimat termanis yang pernah kudengar. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu," ucapku tulus.

Kaito mendongak. Lalu, menatapku sejenak. ,

"Dan kau memang benar. Aku tidak baik-baik saja."

Tangan Kaito menyentuh tanganku yang dingin. Jemarinya membungkus jari-jariku dan aku bisa merasakan kehangatan dari sana. "Aku tahu. Aku siap mendengarkan."Ia tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba, aku merasa rapuh namun juga kuat. Mungkin karena kehangatan jemarinya. Atau mungkin karena ia telah menghilangkan tanda kutip dari relasi ganjil kami.

TBC

.

.

A/N2:

Saya ngebaca ulang yang chapter 1, dan ternyata ada beberapa keganjilan di sana. Ada hal-hal yang kontradiktif dan kalimat sumbang betebaran. Jadi, maafkan saya. Alurnya juga kayaknya cepet banget. Harus banyak belajar dan teliti dalam mengedit cerita.

Terus, thanks buat Clarincia-chan, CatPhones, Everly the Mavis, Lin, Karenanzora 90 dan para readers lainnya^^


End file.
